


Swords, Sheilds, and Songs. Oh my!

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Medevil, Period Dress, Ren Fest AU, Stolen Kisses, food and beer, fun times, sword fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Shiro thinks going to the ren fest this coming up weekend will be fun. He wants to hang out with all his friends. Especially his crush Keith. Fun and shenanigans happen at the faire.





	1. Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/gifts).



Shiro looks over his friends, they had gathered to talk over week-end plans as well as what day of the week they were going to move Monsters and Mana. For they all finally convinced Keith to join them. He could not meet them on their usual night so time to change days so it suits them all better. Shrio enjoys their weekly get togethers for M & M. He loves playing a paladin. 

“So,” every eye was suddenly glued to him. He shifts slightly, “anyone doing anything this week-end?”

He watches his friends reactions, including the other young man he has a huge crush on. Keith loses some of his normal colour and his colour returns like it never ran from his face in the first place. Shiro wonders what caused that.

Pidge answers him first, “no plans other than study for the computer science test on Thursday.” In her hands are her colour coded notes from her two classes she is taking this summer. She wants to be as ahead of the game as she can. College is stressful.

“Compiling my notes for my applied quantum physics class,” answers Matt. “Though that can wait until Sunday or Monday.” He shrugs catching his sister’s eye. The two share a grin.

“Fixing my notes in my world government class and my engineering class. Those can wait until after fun.” Hunk smiles warmly. “I’m thinking of taking some of the cooking exploring classes this summer too. They look like fun. Learn how different cultures cook their foods.”

Lance looks back and forth between his three friends, “you realize you don’t need to take summer courses right?”

All three grin at him. He knew they were a lost cause.

“That sounds fun,” Romelle bounces in place. “What do you think Allura?”

“I love it. Gives me a reason to wear that dress again that was made for Mom’s party last year.” Allura smiles warmly. Romelle giggles. “Means you get to rewear yours too.”

Keith rolls his eyes at his younger sibling. “I’m sorry even if Romelle forgets we have other plans. Family obligations.”

Romelle’s face falls, and she pouts at Keith.

Allura levels Keith with a look. One he returns back to her coolly. “We have plans. I’m sorry.” His cell rings. He looks down at its id and picks it up. “Hey Mom. Yes Romelle and I will be done soon. Yeah, so you will be by to pick us up. Okay. Understood.” He hangs up.

“I know we both love to go to the Ren fest with you all. We cannot.” Keith pauses, “we can still decide on an M & M date.”

Everyone smiles at that. Then they start the good-natured wrangling of days. They discover with the days people have open. Weekends are not an option for the Kogane siblings. Tuesday ends up being the best day. They agree on meeting at Allura’s large house for her secound Dad, Coran was their GM.

The group dispersed with Shiro feeling sad that he was going to do something fun without his crush Keith being there to watch interact and do the ren fair thing with. He enjoys whatever time he gets with the other young man. They click on such a deep level it annoys their friends. Matt keeps muttering about soul mates and star crossed lovers when he thinks Shiro cannot hear him.

~*~*~*~*~

Saturday morning, Shiro is getting ready with his brother’s Kuro’s help. Most people think they are triplets. They look exactly alike at least physically. Though they are all born about a year apart. His brothers Kuro and Ryou have both their arms. Shiro is missing his left arm from the auto accident that gave him and his brothers the same scar across their noses. The accident that they lost their parents. They were being raised by their grandfather in the family’s shinto shrine.

Shiro’s hair had turned completely white because of the stress of readjusting to life with only one arm. Kuro has a white forelock. Ryou’s hair is still black as night. All three brothers wear their hair long and braided.

His brothers personalities were quite different from him. Yet they shared many of the same qualities. They all had tempers. Shiro and Ryou have a better handle on theirs. Kuro lets his rage just shine when people anger him. They were also loyal to their friends and family. They love deeply are some of their shared traits.

Each brother was going after a different college and career end goal. Shiro’s changed from studying to be a pilot to studying world history and costume design. Kuro was studying auto mechanics and engineering. Ryou was studying astro science and astronomy. They all where taking music and vocal classes because music was a secondary desire for them all.

Kuro looks at Shiro. “Takashi, I know you’re disappointed that Keith cannot be there. If you remember last summer he was not available to hang out on weekends either.”

“In the summer he has never been able to see anyone on the weekends.” Ryou points out. “I know that you all don’t always remember that.” He smiles at Shiro.

“That is true. Now I am wondering what it is he does.” Shiro frowns. “Thank you, Kuro. I look good. I like this design I put together.” He checked himself out in the full-length mirror. He notes his brothers wide smiles. They each give him a side hug.

The doorbell rings. Ryou goes and answers it as Kuro puts the ren fair looking messenger bag over his brother's shoulder. The opening on his good side.

“Hey, Allura glad it’s you picking up my brother.” Ryou greets her.

“Yes myself and himself will be traveling together to the Raven City Ren Faire,” her laughter traveled through the shrine. Ryou soon brought their shared friend to Shiro. “Come on handsome. Let’s go.” Allura smiles warmly at him. 

Allura was always surprised at how much alike the three siblings look. They could so pass as triplets. Even with each of them having slightly different hair colours. She and Shiro slip into her BMW and head for the Ren Faire.


	2. The Faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro arrives at the Faire. He and Allura go catch one of the shows. They both get a pleasant surprise at the show.

Shiro and Allura arrive fifteen minutes before the rest of their crew arrives in various states of ren faire dress. Allura can tell Shiro is bummed out about Keith bailing on them all. “I am sure there is a good explanation Shiro,” she smiles at him as she straightens his outfit. She looks like royalty. They both do. She checks her hat with a small pocket mirror. It looks perfect.

“I know I was just hoping,” he sighs. They both exchange soft smiles. Allura pats his arm. Shiro knows she gets it. Even if she doesn't get it.

Allura gives him a stern for herself look. “You should just tell him how you feel.” Her hands on her hips giving him a mock angry look. He keeps his poker face on she is endearing enough he doesn't really want to make her mad at him by laughing.

“And you should tell Lance and Lotor how you feel as well.” Shiro counters. “I am not sure if they can handle you handing them. It would be entertaining to see it though.” He tilts his head sideways his eyes twinkling merrily.

Allura fully laughs. “You know the issues that might cause.” Though she ponders his words with a smile. He knew that fix her predicament. She really enjoys both young men’s company.

“Let it.” Shiro states bluntly. “I would enjoy the looks on their visages when you tell them both yes you will date them both. That is gonna be a good time for me.” He pauses, “then again the look on the general public's face when you turn up with both of them on your arms would amuse.”

She laughs more as her best friend smiles at him. “Oh Shiro, that is true enough.” Shiro winks at his beautiful best friend as he thinks about his other beautiful best friend that he has way more than a simple crush on as he ponders his own feelings.

The others arrive in states of ren fair dressed. They all give their tickets to the person taking tickets and they enter the faire. Shiro’s eyes travel around taking in the people in modern-day clothing and the people in the garb of many different time periods. All of it amuses him.

He looks down at his map and the showtimes and mentally starts to plan his day. Allura’s hand becomes between him and his reading. He looks up at her smiling face. He realizes that he must have been ditched by the others while he was looking over the booklet.

“So what did you want to do first,” Allura asks him. He frowns only for a moment. He knew his reading had not taken that long.

“Where did they go,” he looks at her confusion coloring his features. His eyes trying to pick up their shared friends group. They had truly had disappear like magic into the faire.

“The boys realized I was decked out so they are both going to go find gear so they match me.” She smirks. “I told them they best be kind and help each other out or I’d not date either of them.” She straightens herself up with a happy smirk over her face.

Shiro laughs shaking his head. “Allura, you are a scoundrel. I was thinking we could watch the birds of prey exhibit. They even have a booth selling edged weapons that they create in a forge at their home.”

“That sounds exciting,” Allura bounces in place slightly. “Let’s go find a seating spot. I know where we are meeting their friends for lunch at noon. So no worries. Then we will do activities together.”

“Sounds good to me,” the two loop arms as Shiro leads the way to where the Birds of Prey by Marmora was going to be shown off. They sit on a wooden bench that they share with many others. There is a huge crowd to watch the birds and the explanations of what falconers do with the birds.

They watch as three people come out. All three have different types of birds of prey. Shiro and Allura both look at each other they recognize one of the handlers. It was Keith. He is dressed as a falconer. 

“Keith and his parents are part of the Blades and Birds of Marmora.” Shiro hisses to Allura. They both watch as Keith’s mother, Krolia introduces herself, her husband, and Keith to the crowd. They each introduce their birds. Then they show off what these birds were used for in the past. Each bird has their own stories. Each bird had been one they had to have in rehabilitation and now part of their odd large extended family.

Next, to Keith, a large black wolf sat. The wolf wore an odd harness. Keith’s voice rang out into the crowd. His voice carried easily by the mic that he wore like his parents. “Sometimes the birds were trained to work with dogs to help bring home more food.” He then demos this with Kosmo and Keme working together to bring what he had told them to bring to him. 

The show went on for an hour. Shiro and Allura were delighted and amazed by the talents of the clan of people that Keith was a part of. Each one of them work with a different kind of falcon. The falcons all seem used to Kosmo. None of them savage the wolf-dog. The wolf-dog doesn't savage them either.

“Sometimes we help out corvids as well. I am currently rehabilitating two; a crow and a raven. I am naming them. The crow I am calling Oisin. The raven I am calling Siobhan.” He smiles warmly at the crowd. Shiro is enchanted. Keith surprises him in so many ways.

The program ends with another show of what the falcons can do. Allura and Shiro watch Keith and the various family members bow with their falcons who are hooded. Then they turn as if one and leave together.

“We are going to have to find their shop.” Shiro smiles. He has an itch to check out some bladed weapons and their cute booth guy. The thought of Keith among all those blades made Shiro's heart do odd constricts in his chest.

“I know you want to see him.” Allura gets up and laughs shaking her head at him. “You should get yourself a sword and a dagger to complete your outfit. They should be able to peace tie them both so you can wear them.”

They had both noted that people were wearing swords with peace knots. Live steel was not allowed otherwise. Live steel had to be peace-tied if you were wearing it on your person. There had been a happening one year. Shiro bore a scar across his nose because of the woman who thought he was trying to steal her girlfriend.

Shiro was more interested where she had gotten the amazing armor from. He eventually got the armor, at a discount, for the armorer was the woman’s sister. He was always so tickled when he found out information like that. People subverting gender norms is amazing.


End file.
